The present disclosure relates to a post-processing apparatus, which performs a predetermined process after an image formation process of forming an image on a sheet.
Various techniques have been developed for preventing a sheet stack from curling on an ejection tray. These techniques use a curl prevention member, which abuts with the upper surface of the sheet stack to prevent the sheet stack from curling on the ejection tray.